


Roughed-Up

by LaChouette



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Battered and Bruised Chris, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Caretaking, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaChouette/pseuds/LaChouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a pretty face, but Zach likes it better when it's black and blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughed-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous poster at the Pinto Kink Meme LJ page. As per the anon's request, Chris is not intentionally injured during this fic.

There are few things that are as simultaneously strange and tedious as sitting in a make-up chair for an hour having pointy silicone prosthetics applied to each ear. Zach flipped through news headlines on his phone, shuddering impulsively when the make-up artist brushed a cold liquid adhesive onto his left ear. “Sorry, hon,” she said as she brushed on another coat. “But that should do it. You know the drill, don’t touch them for ten minutes and I’ll be right back to blend the make-up!”

From the way his chair was positioned Zach couldn’t see the hallway outside his dressing room’s open door, but he could hear an excessively boisterous voice approaching from a mile away, greeting the make-up artist as she headed down the hall. Chris knocked on the open door as he entered the room, plopping down onto the small couch in front of Zach with two Starbucks cups in his hands. He plunked one down on the make-up counter in front of Zach and took a big sip from the other.

“Mornin’ Legolas, how are the ears coming?” One would think Chris would have run out of famous pointy-eared elves to compare him to over the last four years, but unfortunately that didn’t seem to be the case.

Zach looked up from his phone with the intention of saying something sarcastic about how unnatural it was for Chris to be so perky this early, but he was caught completely off guard by his friend’s appearance. Either Chris had already finished with his own make-up artist or he just fought his way out of that Starbucks, because his face was covered in bloody red scrapes and pink scratches, dark purple bruises fanning out under each eye and across the bridge of his nose. A particularly nasty cut on the edge of his scalp had lead to a thin trail of maroon where a now-dried drop of blood had run down the side of his face.

“I...I didn’t know you had a fight scene today,” Zach stuttered.

“How’d you know?” Chris grinned, an action that looked bizarre when performed by such a busted-up face. “Yeah, I think Ben will be punching me in the face a couple times today. From the looks of it he has a mean right hook!”

“Well you definitely don’t look like you won the fight, that’s for sure,” Zach laughed, taking a sip of the latte Chris had brought him. He tried to busy himself with the cup in an attempt to keep his eyes from flicking back and forth across the fake wounds adorning Chris’s face. God help him, Chris looked _good_ like this. Zach had first realized it when Chris filmed the bar fight scene in the first Trek movie, which had Kirk looking impressively pummeled by the end of it. Zach had already finished filming that day and couldn’t help but stand by the set and watch Chris through every take, mesmerized by how gorgeous his pretty face was when it had been made all black and blue.

“Hey, you haven’t seen the other guy!” Chris joked, before shaking his head. “Nah, I’m just kidding, you know he kicks my ass. But it’s cool, you get him back.”

“ _That_ scene will certainly be interesting to shoot,” Zach commented. “I don’t think we’re doing that one for another couple weeks though.”

Right now, Zach was just thankful for the black vinyl hairdresser’s tarp draped over the front of him, protecting his costume from any make-up residue, because without it Chris would surely have noticed the bulge he was sporting under his tight Starfleet uniform pants. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Chris’s beautifully beaten-up face and before he could help it, he found himself imagining what it would be like to kiss every scrape and bruise on his body until that roughed-up face was gasping in pleasure.

Not a minute later, Zach was saved from a potentially awkward situation by the return of his make-up artist, who shooed Chris out so she could finish her job. “Come find me when you’re done filming!” he said as he left the room. “We should get drinks later.”

“Definitely!” Zach called after him. A shiver shot up his spine, but this time it wasn’t from the make-up.

\---------------------------

When he stepped through the door of the cozy little pub a few blocks from their set, Zach caught sight of Chris waving to him from a small booth along the wall and headed over to join him. Chris was cradling a pint of cold golden beer that nearly matched his bleach-blond Kirk hair, and he gestured toward an identical glass waiting for Zach. “I went ahead and got you something, hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” said Zach as he sidled into the booth and took a sip from the glass. Chris had chosen well; Zach probably would have ordered himself a glass of wine or a cocktail, but the beer really hit the spot after a long day on set.

Thinking of work reminded Zach of his encounter with Chris that morning in his dressing room. He waved a hand at his face, “It looks like you’ve made a miraculous recovery since this morning.”

Chris laughed, “Yes, but unfortunately it’s only temporary. We didn’t quite finish the scene and I have to show up at make-up early tomorrow to get beat-up again.”

“Oh really?” Zach had meant for his voice to sound casually interested but he realized with an internal cringe that he’d come off way too excited.

“Don’t sound all happy about it, damn,” Chris joked. “I know I get on your nerves sometimes but you can at least _try_ to act like you’re not excited about me getting my face punched in, literally or not.”

Zach smiled awkwardly, looking down at his beer while he felt his face grow red. He tried desperately to think of anything he could change the subject to, but the only thing on his mind was a loop reel of Chris’s sexy battered face and bruised body.

“Oh my god,” Chris declared with exaggerated offense. “You actually like it, don’t you? Zachary, are you _turned on_ by seeing me looking like I just got the shit kicked out of me?”

Zach cringed and looked up at Chris, unable to deny it but too embarrassed to admit it, and Chris only laughed.

“That’s fucking hilarious,” he exclaimed. “You’re into some messed up stuff, Quinto, but seriously, who isn’t? We all like stuff we’re embarrassed about. If you ever saw my browser history you wouldn’t be able to look me in the eye for weeks.”

Zach couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of that, wondering what Chris could _possibly_ be into that could scandalize him that badly. “Oh I have no intention of ever looking at your browser history, don’t worry about that. There are some things I just don’t need to know about you. Besides, it’s probably all a little too hetero for my tastes anyways.”

“I don’t know about that,” Chris murmured right before downing his beer and jumping up from his seat. “I’m going to go grab another beer. Want one?”

Zach blinked, his brain still trying to process what he thought he just heard. “No, I’m good, thanks,” he managed to mumble before Chris left their booth. Zach watched him as he leaned on his elbows on the bar, reading the tap list, and he could swear that Chris was intentionally standing in such a way that his perfect tight ass was directly in Zach’s line of sight. _Fucking tease,_ Zach thought to himself, shaking his head as he saw Chris glance back at him over his shoulder and wink.

\---------------------------

Zach wasn’t due on set the next day, as his scene for the week had already wrapped, but he was able to drum up a reasonable excuse to swing by the studio anyway with the hope of catching a glimpse of Chris. They hadn’t stayed out at the bar too late because Chris had an early morning, but for the short time they were there Chris never again mentioned his brief quip about his porn tastes being not quite so hetero. Zach decided to let it go and didn’t ask him about it, but the thought remained on his mind along with the ever-present image of Chris’s beautiful face covered in bruises and scrapes.

When he wandered into the studio where Chris was filming that day, on the _Vengeance_ set, Zach’s immediate reaction was mild dismay when he noticed that Chris hadn’t been made-up to look nearly as bloody as the day before. From the look of things though, they were only re-doing a handful of sequences, none of which seemed to involve heavy close-ups on Chris, so they’d probably just decided on minimal make-up to save time. Zach couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

Zach greeted the crew and settled into an empty chair off to the side of the room, flipping through his copy of the script for appearances, but spending much more time staring at Chris than the pages in front of him. Chris and Benedict were doing part of their fight scene and they seemed to be having an issue with the camera angle, because J.J.kept stopping them, readjusting their positions, and restarting the scene. The angle had to be just right because they were shooting the scene in a way where from the viewpoint of the camera, it seemed as though Ben was punching Chris, when in reality his fist went an inch or so to the side and never really made contact. Sound effects and post-processing would make it so that in the finished product, no one would ever know the difference.

It was almost comical to watch Ben faux-punching Chris over and over, as the camera angle had to be continuously adjusted. Each time Chris would hurl himself backward at the “impact” of Ben’s fist, and it was one of those actions that just looked absurd in repetition. Zach was giggling under his breath as he watched J.J. instruct Ben to “hit” Chris for what must have been the tenth time, then call action. Benedict, as Khan, strode up to Chris/Kirk and pulled back his fist, but then something must have went wrong, someone must have moved out of position, because instead of swinging through empty air Ben’s fist connected squarely with Chris’s face, sending him crashing backward for real. In shock, Chris lost his footing and stumbled backward off a step at the edge of the set, losing his balance and falling into a boom operator, taking them both to the ground in a tangled mess of sound equipment.

“Jesus, Chris, I am so sorry!” Benedict gasped, running over to help Chris and the poor sound guy up off the ground. “I’m so sorry, Chris, I didn’t mean to..”

As soon as he saw it happen, Zach had jumped up from his chair and dashed across the room to the set to get to Chris. He helped him up as Ben and the small crowd that had formed assisted the boom operator in between hovering over Chris with concern.

“Are you ok, Chris?” Alice exclaimed, hopping off the set to run over and examine his face, along with a small crowd of crew members. J.J. looked like a worried mother, covering his mouth and demanding to know if his star was going to be fit to keep shooting.

Supported by Zach, Chris groaned and winced as he got to his feet, assessing the damage. After managing to successfully move all of his limbs, he croaked that he was going to survive, he just needed to relax for a day or two. “Man, Ben,” he groaned, managing a bloody grin. “You must have really been hitting the gym.” Benedict couldn’t stop apologizing, wracked with guilt over the accident, but Chris assured him that it wasn’t his fault. He was pretty beaten up from the punch and his fall, but it wasn’t serious and he insisted that it’d make a funny story when it was all said and done.

From what Zach could tell, Chris had probably bruised a rib or two falling off the set, and Ben’s punch must have landed right on his cheekbone, hitting the side of his nose in the process. Chris’s nose was bleeding and his bottom lip was split, from either the punch or the fall, and blood had run down his chin and the front of his neck. The bridge of his nose was swollen, and a matching purple bruise extended under his left eye, down to his cheekbone. There was a small cut on his right temple that was bleeding slightly as well, and his Starfleet uniform shirt was torn in at least two places from getting snagged and tangled up in sound equipment. Despite his insistence that he was fine, Chris really did look like he’d been thoroughly pummeled, and even though he was legitimately concerned for his friend, Zach couldn’t help but be more than a little turned on by the sight.

\---------------------------

When the on-set medical technician had confirmed that Chris didn’t have a concussion or other serious injury, Zach volunteered to help get him home. After a very expensive and very awkward cab ride in which Zach would have loved to know what was going through the driver’s mind, they arrived at Chris’s place and Zach helped him limp inside.

“My side is killing me,” Chris groaned, leaning on Zach. “Can you help me get to the bedroom? I just want to lay down.”

“At least let me help you get cleaned up first,” Zach insisted. “You’re going to bleed all over the bed.” He desperately tried to suppress the thrill that that image brought him.

“Fine,” Chris relented, lowering himself down onto the mattress with a wince. Zach went into the attached master bath and ran a hand towel under warm water, grabbing some antiseptic and bandages from under the sink in the process. When he returned to the bedroom, he saw Chris struggling to pull his shirt off over his head, gasping whenever he bent the wrong way.

Swallowing hard and sending an order to the animal part of his brain to _quiet down_ , Zach set the supplies on the nightstand and grabbed the hem of Chris’s shirt. “Here,” he said. “Let me help.” He eased the ripped fabric up over Chris’s head, being careful not to let the neckline rub over his injured nose in the process.

“Thanks,” Chris murmured. He ran his hands down his chest and winced when he discovered the sore spot on his right side. Zach’s eyes widened when he saw the large, yellowy-purple bruise blossoming across his ribcage, radiating out from what must have been a couple bruised ribs. There were a few cuts across his abdomen too, from where the sound equipment he crashed into had torn through his shirt to scrape the skin. It was really a gorgeous sight to behold, and Zach had to struggle to compose himself.

He busied himself with applying some antiseptic to the wet towel. “Here,” he said. “Let me clean all this blood off your face.” Zach sat next to Chris on the bed, his racing heartbeat acutely aware of his surroundings, and tentatively raised the towel to Chris’s forehead, gently wiping the blood from his temple and cleaning the cut there. Chris cringed when he the towel touched his wound, but he didn’t flinch away or close his eyes. Due to Zach’s position, their faces were mere inches apart, and Zach couldn’t tear his eyes away from Chris’s icy blue gaze, staring into him as he slowly wiped away the blood that had run down the side of his face.

Zach was breathing heavy, he couldn’t help it. They were sitting so close together, their legs were touching, their shoulders brushed when Zach leaned forward to clean his friend’s wounds… He couldn’t stop staring at Chris, at his beautifully beaten face. He wanted to kiss the bruises over his cheekbone, suck on his bloody split bottom lip… He had to distract himself, focus on the task at hand.

Zach leaned away from Chris to grab the bottle of antiseptic and apply a bit more to towel, but as he went to raise it back up to Chris’s face, he was stopped by a hand grasping his wrist.

“That’s enough,” Chris whispered, taking the towel from Zach and setting it down.

“But I wasn’t done…” Zach mumbled.

“Can you help me take off my shoes?” Chris asked with a smile. “I can’t really bend over right now.”

“Sure…” Zach kneeled in front of the bed and untied Chris’s shoes, pulling them off, followed by his socks. As he went to stand up, Chris put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him again.

“And my pants…”

“Chris, I don’t think that’s a very good idea,” Zach whispered, still on his knees in front of Chris, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I think you can handle that yourself, and I don’t know if I should--”

“I think that’s exactly what you should be doing.”

Zach looked up at Chris to see him flash a devilish grin that could only mean one thing. His heart leapt in his chest, and without breaking their eye contact, desperately clinging to the approval in Chris’s eyes, Zach tentatively unfastened the fly of his Starfleet uniform pants. It was impossible not to notice the hard presence of Chris’s obvious erection as he pulled down the zipper, and as his fingers brushed over it Zach felt his own dick twitch in his pants. Breathing heavily, he tucked his fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled Chris’s pants off as he shuffled his position on the edge of the bed to help. Zach gathered Chris’s discarded clothes and stood up to drape them over the back of a chair in the corner of the room, and when he turned back to look at Chris, he almost couldn’t cope with the sight in front of him.

Chris was naked except for a skimpy pair of black boxer-briefs, leaning back on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows. The darkening bruises across his chest and abdomen were on full display, rising up and down with his quick breaths, coloring his toned muscles yellow, red, and purple like a sunset. Zach had barely managed to clean any of the cuts on his face, and dried blood still coated his chin and neck down to his collarbone. His mouth especially was covered in it, as his split lip hadn’t closed and still shone with wet crimson blood. Zach stood helpless before him, his yearning spread blatantly across his face as he bit his lip and struggled with what he was supposed to do next.

Thankfully, Chris made the decision for them both as he patted the mattress next to him, grinning: “How ‘bout you help me take my mind off the pain.”

Without a second through Zach immediately strode across the room and crawled onto the bed beside Chris, laying on his side next to him and after only a millisecond of hesitation, he placed his hand on the back of Chris’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Chris kissed him back enthusiastically, running his hand up Zach’s back under his shirt, wrapping his leg over Zach’s to push their bodies closer together. His mouth tasted amazing, warm and coppery from his bloody lip. Without thinking, Zach sucked Chris’s swollen bottom lip into his mouth, causing Chris to whimper slightly but not pull away. Zach ran his tongue over the cut, savoring the warm rich taste of the blood leaking out through torn flesh. He felt Chris shudder when he sucked on his split lip, but the little moan that Zach felt in his mouth let him know that if he was hurting Chris, he didn’t mind.

Feeling Chris’s hands creep further up his shirt, caressing his chest and back, Zach broke their kiss to sit up and pull off his shirt. When he looked back down at Chris he realized that their kiss had smeared the blood from Chris’s busted lip all over Chris’s face. Zach wiped the back of his hand over his own mouth and judged from the red streak it left that he must have a similar look. Making eye contact with Chris, he grinned as he raised the hand back to his mouth and licked the smear of Chris’s blood of his skin. Chris let out a little moan in response and wrapped his arms around Zach, pulling him down on top of him.

Zach was careful not to put too much pressure on Chris’s damaged ribs, but as Chris dug his fingers into his back and pulled him down into another rough kiss, he couldn’t help but grind his hips into Chris’s, feeling his rock hard cock rub his own through the thin fabric of his pants and Chris’s briefs. Zach sucked his broken bottom lip again before separating from his mouth to kiss the bruises fanning out under his left eye, being careful not to be too rough. He pressed his lips softly to the bridge of Chris’s nose and his cheekbone, loving the tiny stifled whimpers Chris uttered at every touch to his wounds. Zach made his way to the deeper cut on Chris’s right temple, the one he hadn’t been able to finish cleaning. It wasn’t more than a few centimeters in length, but cuts to the face are notoriously heavy bleeders, so bright red blood was still blossoming slowly from the scrape, tiny drops travelling sluggishly down the side of his face. Zach gingerly touched his lips to the broken skin, kissing it softly, before moving his mouth to Chris’s jawbone and running his tongue up the streak of blood, licking the skin clean around the cut.

Chris gasped in pleasure at the sensation of Zach’s mouth on his injured skin, the feel of it both painful and wonderful at the same time. Pulling away, Zach licked his lips, feeling an electric thrill run over him when he tasted Chris’s blood staining his mouth. Chris tasted like copper and wine and sex and Zach’s body was on fire with want for him, his hard cock straining against the confines of his pants. He thrust his hips into Chris’s, rubbing his cock against the equally hard length concealed by Chris’s underwear and revelling in the beautiful way his battered face contorted in pleasure, eyes closed and bloody mouth open as he moaned out loud.

“I want you, Chris,” Zach growled as he felt the other man buck his hips up into his. It was obvious that the feeling was mutual, but Zach wasn’t sure how far Chris would be willing to let this go, much less how much his roughed-up body could take right now.

“Me too,” Chris gasped, staring up at Zach with half-lidded eyes dark with lust. “You are so fucking sexy like this.”

Zach kissed him again, running a hand through his bleached-blond hair, moving his mouth from Chris’s lips to his jaw to his neck, biting him gently. He pressed his body to Chris’s, careful not to put too much pressure on his injured ribs but savoring every inch of their skin that touched. Chris’s hands still grasped at his back, occasionally moving up to run through his hair or down to grab a fistful of his ass through his pants. Zach changed his position, moving down so he could trail his mouth from Chris’s neck slowly down his chest, stopping to kiss every scrape and bruise and to suck on his nipples, the latter causing Chris to arch his back and whimper with ecstasy. As gently as he could, Zach brushed his lips over the darkening purple bruise radiating out from Chris’s right side. He touched his fingers to it, fascinated with the colors spreading across his smooth tan skin, fading from a rich mahogany out to shades of blue with a ring of pale yellow outlining the edges. It pained him to see Chris hurt, but he was so beautiful like this.

Making his way even further down, Zach traced his lips over the ridges of Chris’s abs, kissing his navel, licking the scrapes that marked his skin. By the time he reached the waistband of Chris’s boxer-briefs, he could see a wet spot of precum had soaked into the fabric wrapped around the head of his hard cock, the outline of which was obscenely apparent. Zach hovered with his lips just centimeters from it, breathing hotly onto the thin fabric, relishing the whimper it brought out of Chris. “Come on, Zach…” he pleaded. “Give it to me…”

In any other circumstance, Zach would never have given in so quickly, but given Chris’s condition he decided to go easy on the teasing. He ran his hands down Chris’s sides, tracing the outline of his hips before tucking his fingers under the elastic of his shorts and slowly pulling them down and off, revealing Chris’s red, swollen cock. Zach licked his lips, unable to resist immediately running his tongue over the head to lick up the drops of precum glistening there before gripping Chris by the hips and taking as much of his length as he could into his mouth.

“Ohhh, _fuck…_ ” Chris moaned, bucking his ups and thrusting more of his cock up into Zach’s mouth. He took it hungrily, wrapping his lips around it tight and running his tongue over the length of it as he moved his mouth up and down. Chris was emitting a nearly constant string of whimpers and moans with every movement of Zach’s mouth and he placed his hands on Zach’s head, gripping his hair as he arched his back and bucked his hips. Zach picked up his speed and sucked Chris harder, moving one hand to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm while he worked his cock with his mouth.

it only took another minute or two before Chris was gripping Zach’s hair even tighter, moaning loudly and thrusting his dick deeper into Zach’s throat. “Fuck, Zach,” he cried, “I’m gonna…”

Zach relaxed his throat to take in all of Chris’s impressive length, sucking hard as he slid his mouth up and down every inch until a second later he heard Chris let out a strangled cry and he tasted his cum spurting into his mouth. Zach swallowed it hungrily and continued to lick and suck the head of his cock to make sure he got every drop in his mouth. When he was sure Chris was spent, Zach raised his head and wiped his mouth with the back of a hand, smiling up at Chris. The blond man was panting heavily, his bruised face still a display of ecstasy with his eyes closed and his mouth gaping open. Zach crawled back up the bed to kiss him again, feeling a thrill when Chris kissed him back, shoving his tongue into Zach’s mouth and tasting himself.

When Zach broke the kiss and pulled away, Chris was grinning devilishly. “Take your pants off,” he ordered.

“I don’t know, Chris, you’re hurt--”

“Just fucking do it,” Chris growled, still wearing the same grin. “I want to taste you.”

Zach jumped off the bed and quickly pulled off his pants and underwear, noting with excitement the way Chris’s eyes widened at the sight of his cock. He was bigger than Chris--hell, he was bigger than most people--and he loved the way Chris gazed at him hungrily, licking his red swollen lips.

“Bring it here,” Chris ordered, patting the mattress next to him as he turned onto his side, wincing as the movement stretched his bruised muscles. Zach positioned himself on his knees on the bed next to him, and Chris angled his head to kiss the underside of Zach’s cock, running his tongue up the length of it with a stifled moan. He lifted his head from the mattress to wrap his lips around the head, but only just managed to move his mouth up and down a couple inches before he winced again and dropped his head back to the mattress.

“Damn it,” he winced again and clasped a hand to his side. “This isn’t going to work. I can’t get into a good enough position.”

Zach was dismayed, but understanding. The few seconds in which he got to feel Chris’s perfect lips around his cock were ecstatic, but the last thing he wanted was to cause him more pain. “It’s ok,” he assured him. “You don’t have to…”

But just as Zach went to get up from the bed Chris stopped him, placing a hand on his thigh. “I didn’t say I was done,” he purred, looking up at Zach with that mischievous grin. “I still want to taste you. I want to see you touch yourself.”

Zach realized what Chris was implying and a thrill ran down his spine. “Fuck, Chris…” he moaned, gripping his cock in his hand and pumping it up and down while his friend watched. “You are so fucking sexy.”

“You like me looking like this, don’t you?” Chris licked his lips, watching Zach work his cock.

“I like you looking like anything,” Zach gasped, moving his fist faster and letting his eyes travel up and down Chris’s gorgeous naked body.

“Cum for me,” Chris whispered. “I want it in my mouth, I want to know what you taste like.”

On top of everything, that was all it took to bring Zach to the edge, he leaned over Chris’s face, working his cock frantically and moaning out loud. “I’m close,” he gasped.

Chris closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue obscenely just in time for Zach to reach his orgasm, crying out Chris’s name as his entire body shuddered and he came in short, sticky bursts across Chris’s eager tongue and lips. Chris swallowed it enthusiastically and licked it from his lips before running the back of his hand over his mouth to catch the rest, then licking his hand clean as well. “Oh my god, Zach…” he gasped, licking his lips again. “You taste so fucking good.”

Zach bent down and kissed him again. He could still taste Chris’s cum in his mouth and when he thrust his tongue into Chris’s mouth, his own taste mixed with it. “So do you,” he breathed into Chris’s mouth when he came up for air.

“I should get myself beat up more often,” Chris laughed, wincing as he sat up on the bed. “You really know how to provide first aid.”

“Speaking of which,” Zach replied, gesturing at the medical supplies still sitting on the nightstand. “Will you let me finish patching you up now?”

“Only if you do it naked,” Chris smirked. “I’m not done enjoying this view.”

Zach couldn’t help but smile. “Deal.”


End file.
